Reunions
by pjoperson
Summary: Drabbles. Slightly AU. Takes place in the Camp Jupiter, but still includes characters that won't be traveling on the Argo II. The PJO characters reuniting with Percy after his memory is taken away.Percy doesn't have all his memories back. MoA fic.
1. Annabeth

ANNABETH

They stare at each other.

"So.."

"So..."

"Who's you're parent?"

"Athena"

"Oh...Mine's Neptu- I mean, Poseidon"

"Yeah, I know."

"So, um, do you know a lot about me?"

"I guess."

"Were we friends?"

"Yeah, close friends."

"...Do you have a boyfriend?"

"...Yeah."

"Oh..." His face falls. She notices and smirks.

'_seaweed brain.' _she mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay. So are the Greeks nice?"

"Yeah. Most of them." She thinks of the Ares cabin. "What about the Romans?"

"They're nice. Once you get on their good side that is." She smirks.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know...maybe. I dont know. Probably not." She slaps his face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For not remembering," she replies simply.

"It's not my fault!" She knows. And regrets blaming him. She pulls him down and kisses him. She quickly pulls away, realizing what she had done. She turns and tries to run away, but he grabs her wrist and kisses her.

"I remember now."


	2. Jason

**Don't own anything. Mostly. Enjoy.**

"So you're the leader of this camp?"

"Yeah."

"They've missed you."

"Your friends miss you too." He cracks a smile at that.

"You lost your memories too?"

He sighs. "Yeah."

"Real annoying."

"I know! Juno really didn't have to take our memories. She could've, told us. We could've pretended."

"But would that have been safe enough? I mean, we don't even know what our personality's were like."

"...Good point."

"Are you good at sword fighting?" He smirks.

"What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing..." he kept smirking at him.

"Are you challenging me to a duel?"

"Maybe..."

"You are so on!"

"I'm so gonna beat you!"

"No you're not!"

**Sort of ooc Jason, I know. What other characters do you want me to do?**


	3. Nico

**So, in case you're wondering, I probably will keep doing these even after SoN comes out...**

He shadow travels in front of him, causing him to jump back.

"Who are you?"

He sighs. "Nico, Son of Hades."

"So...you're my cousin?"

"I guess."

"How did you just appear like that?"

He chuckled. "I shadow traveled."

"Oh...What's that?"

"You travel from place to place through the shadows."

"Cool...Can I do that?"

"No. You're not the child of Hades."

"...Does that mean I can water travel?"

He laughs, then shrugs. "Maybe. I don't know."

"If you're the son of Hades, does that mean you can resurrect the dead?"

He scowls. 'If I could, my sister would still be alive," he replies darkly.

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"You better be!" he rages.

He steps back, a look of confusion on his face. "Are- are you saying I killed your sister?"

He sighs. "Sorry, it's just, a touchy subject for me. But you promised me you'd keep her safe, but she went and got herself killed." He chuckled darkly, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh. So...who's your closest friend?" he asks randomly.

"You, I guess. I don't stay at camp to much, plus I'm a son of Hades. No one likes a son of Hades." And for the first time in a long time, he has loneliness in his eyes.

"I like you Nico."

**Feel free to request!**


	4. Grover

**4 UPDATES IN 1 DAY! new record! Sorry it's so short. I was sort of rushing, and I have limited time on my internet. (grumbles)**

"_Peeercyyy_!" He bleats, running up to him, wrapping him in a goat hug.

"Um...Who are you?"

He pulls back, tears threatening to fall down his face. "I'm Grover. G-ma-an, Goat B-boy. D-don't you remember m-me? Your best f-friend?"

"_Grover, Grover, Grover," _He mumbles, trying hard to remember.

"_Please _Percy!"

He has a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Where's your wedding dress?"

He runs up and hugs him. "You _do _remember me!"

"I'm sorry, but...I can't remember you too well though..."

"It's okay Man, at least you have _some _kind of memory of me!"

He smiles back and hugs him back.


	5. Thalia

**This ones for you, Thalia Marie Grace :)**

**guess i do still have internet...**

**Don't own PJO or HoO...yet... *Smirks evilly***

She storms up to him and slaps him across the cheek. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For letting Hera kidnap you!"

"I didn't even have a choice!"

She ignores him. "Do you have any idea how worried we were? How worried _Annabeth _was?"

"I'm sorry! Okay? And if you don't mind me asking; WHO THE HADES ARE YOU?"

A look of sadness flashes across her face. "_At least Jason remembered me," _she mumbles quietly to herself. "Thalia. Daughter of Zeus, Luitenant of Artemis."

"Cool. So you're another 'forbidden' child?" he smirks.

"Yeah. Turned into a tree once..."

"Pinecone face."

She smirks. "So you remember after all."

"I do?"

She shocks him.

"Ow! What's with you and hurting people?"

"Not everyone. Just you. Oh, and some monsters."

"Oh,_ thanks_," he remarks sarcastically.

"No problem."

He makes the ground shake beneath her, causing her to fall on her butt. A small strike of lightning strikes him, scorching him and causing him to fall back, into the same position as her. He glares at her. She glares right back.

"Pinecone face."

"Kelp head."

**Good ol' cousinly love**


	6. Poseidon

ANNABETH

**This is for Son of The Sea 100896**

POSEIDON

He slowly walks up to the boy that looks like a younger version of himself. He nervously confronts him.

"Perseus...?"

He takes notice of the man beside him. He looks at him, noticing the similarity between them.

"...Dad...?" he asks carefully.

He beams at his son, and envelops him in a hug. "You remember me!"

He hugs him back. "I'm sorry, but, I-I don't."

He releases him and sighs. "It's all right Son. It's not your fault."

He smiles sadly. "Were we close?"

He returns the sad smile. "I'm a god Percy. We are not allowed to see our children often. We have many responsibilities."

"Oh..." His face falls.

"Although-"

His ears perk up.

"-we are closer than most demigods and their parents."

He smiles. Then his brows furrow together. "But- if you're one of the most powerful gods, shouldn't you be working right now?"

He laughs his booming laugh. A laugh that hasn't been heard in months. "I am working right now Percy, I am."

**Working on getting his memories, that is.**


	7. Sally

**Another one for Son of The Sea 100896**

**Thanks for all the reviews! And no, I still don't own PJO or HoO**

She walked up to him and hugged him hard. "Oh, Percy! You're safe!"

"Can't...breathe..."

She quickly let's him go. "Oh Honey! I'm so sorry!"

"...Mom...?"

She smiles happily and hugs him again. "Oh Percy. I'm so glad you're safe."

"...Why wouldn't I be?"

She looks at him sympathetically. Then her face turns into anger. "You disappear without a trace, everyone is worried about you, then we find ou you're in a Roman camp, we hear the Romans don't treat strangers kindly, we're reminded of the Roman and Greeks rivalry, worry about what they would do to you when they find out you're Greek, and you lose your memory! How could you even think we'd think you'd be safe!"

He puts his hands up in surrender, cowering beneath her gaze. "I'm sorry! It's just-hard-being thrown into this world without even remembering who I am."

Her face softens. "I'm sorry Honey. I was just so worried." She hugs him another time.

He hugs her back, taking in the familiar feeling of loving, and being loved.

**Now...which is your favourite reunion scene...so far?**


	8. Chiron

**Another one for Son of The Sea (Do you mind if I don't put on all those numbers?) The last, so far, for him.**

**Anyway, I'm not to happy with how this turned out, but for all it's worth, enjoy!:)**

He gallops over to the young hero nervously. "Percy."

he looked at him. "You're a centaur."

He cracks a smile. "Yes. I am."

His face turns into one of thoughtfulness. "Where are the Party Ponies?"

"They are most likely at some party. Percy. Do you remember me?"

"You're not like a party pony, and in the Greek myths...You're Chiron, right?"

"Yes, I am Young Hero."

"Lupa's sort of like you..."  
>His face scrunches up a bit.<p>

"...just a bit stricter." His face scrunches up into one of detest. "She almost tried to eat me."

He laughs. He hasn't laughed with a hero in so long.

"So how's it been at Camp? The Greek camp, of course."

His face darkens. "With you gone, It just hasn't been the same."

"Oh...You're a teacher right?"

"I'm more commonly known as a trainer, but yes, I'm a teacher."

"Do you give us lots of homework?"


	9. Clarisse

**This ones for SeaweedBrainWiseGirl, and TheOtherSonofHades. Last one was too, and ALOT of upcoming ones too.**

She stormed up to him and punches him in his gut.

"What's with girls and hurting me?" he wheezes.

"You're a good punching bag."

"Uh huh?"

"You got everyone worried about you for at least 6 months! You deserve to be put in pain!" And she punches his nose. There's a sickening_ crack_ and blood pours down from his nose.

He runs to the nearest cabin, holding his nose.

"Running away Prissy?" she calls after him.

He comes back, a tissue keeping the blood from dripping down. "You brode my bose!"

"And you deserve from all of us," she growls.

"It bot my fauwt!"

"You're the same as always Prissy. Blaming others for your dirty work!"

"I poun'nt hep it!"

"How would you know? You lost your memories for gods' sake!"

"...Who awe you anaways"

She huffs and puffs out her chest. "Clarrise La Rue, Daughter of Ares."

_'So_ dat's _why you suck a jurky, controwing deaf machine.'_

"What was that"

"Nofing!" he squeaks.

"Good. 'Cause I could kill you right now if I wanted."

"...Does dat mean you 'on't want to kiw me?"

"No."

"Why?"

_'Cause no matter how annoying you are, you're still my friend. _But she says nothing.

**Well, sort of, you know, after SoM and all...**

**Most people like Thalia's reunion the best. Huh.**

**IT'S COMING OUT TOMORROW! !**


	10. Tyson

**STILL DON'T OWN!**

He runs up to his older brother. "Brother! We have finally found you!" He wraps his large arms around the much smaller half-blood.

He pulls away quickly and takes out his lethal weapon. "Don't take another step."

His face turns into one of confusion. "B-brother...? What...? What is wrong?" Tears start to form in his eyes as he remembers hearing that he would lose his memories.

He falters. He lowers the bronze weapon. His face. It's so...familiar. So full of love. "Do I...Know you?"

He shows off his toothy grin. "Yes! Yes Brother! Do you remember me!"

"I do't know...Maybe...What's your name?"

"Tyson!"

"Tyson?"

"Yes!"

"Where's your big stick?"

He pulls out his humanly large club. "Here!"

He steps back from the innocent looking weapon. "So...you're my brother?"

"Yes! Remember when you saved me from giant monsters with big dodge balls?"

"No...I'm sorry."

His face falls. "But you do remember me, right?" he asks quietly.

He can't. Only small memories of him. He sees his hopeful expression. "Yes. I do." And he really wished he did.

**Hope you enjoyed. Who do you want next?**


	11. Conner

**Who else love Son Of Neptune. I finished it on the 5, but I stayed up all night just reading it :P**

**Anyways...**

CONNER

He walks up to him and pats his back. "Hey man! How've ya been?"

"Um...Good...?"

"That's great! For you, but for us, it hasn't been the same. So, Do you have a girlfriend here or what?"

He slowly backs away."No. I already have one...At the Greek camp, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, that's why I asked!"

"Oh...kaay...?"

"Anyway, do remember who I am?"

"No."

"Oh. That's okay!"

"So then, who are you?"

"Conner Stoll, Son of Hermes." And he sprints off.

His hand shoots to his pocket. His wallet is missing.

**The more reviews, the faster I'll update :)**


	12. Rachel

She runs up to him and wraps him into a bear hug. "Percy! Gods, I missed you! We all missed you!"

He just stands there, staring down at the hyper girl squeezing him. "Er, hi Red...?"

She steps away from him, giving him back his personal space. "Why are you calling me that?" she says, a twinge of hope in her eyes.

"Your hair's red. Really red. And bushy."

Her face turns to disappointment, then anger. "Are you making me fun of my hair?" She takes a threatening step towards him.

He steps back. "Are you gonna hurt me like all the other girls?"

"Why not?" She kicks his shins with all her might.

He doubles over. "I wasn't serious!"

"Than you mighty wanna watch what you say."

"...So why else would I call you Red?"

She stares at him like '_What kind of question is that?' _"Those are my initials."

"Really? That's just plain weird."

"Are you insulting me again?"

"No! So, what do they stand for?"

Her face falls. "Try to guess."

"Okay...Let's start with 'R'."

She rolls her eyes.

"Ramona?"

"No."

"So what is it?"

"I said guess!"

"I did!"

She facepalms. "Let me rephrase that; Guess _until you get it!"_

"Oh. Rebecca? Rita? Roberta? Reagan? Renee? Ria? Riley? Robin? Rose? Ruth?"

"No to all."

"...Rob?"

She facepalms.

"you're gonna hurt your face if you keep doing that," he smirks.

She glares at him. "It's Rachel."


	13. Leo

**Sorry for the long wait, I was...busy...? Anyway,I'll do as many as I can in the short time I have access to the internet to make up for the wait.**

"Hey! Percy! My main man! Where were you?" He slaps his back.

"...Who are you?"

He pouts, but there's mischief in his eyes. "I'm Leo? Don't you remember me? Your best friend?"

His face turns into one of confusion. "I thought Grover was my best friend?"

"Next to him."

"Oh. So what did we usually do?"

"Oh, you know, pull pranks, get in trouble, you help do my chores and punishments, you gave me all your your good food, that kind of stuff."

His face scrunches up. It didn't sound right. It didn't sound like him. Even with his messed up memory, he knew that much. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, positive."

"Okay, I'll do the stupid thing and take your word for it."

"You know you're calling yourself stupid?"

"No, I'm just saying I'm gonna do a stupid decision."

"Oh, hey, check it out!" He lights his hand on fire.

"Dude! You're gonna burn your hand!" He pulls the water from the nearby river, and douses the boy.

"Dude! I made that fire! I'm a freaking fire user! I'm immune to the flames! I'm gonna catch a cold!"

"Isn't fire like, hot, so how could you catch cold?"

"...Good point."

"I gotta go, see you later!"

"Bye! Oh, and Percy?"

"Yeah?"

A smirk plays on his lips. "It was nice to meet you!

**I'm rereading SoN, 'cause I feel like it. And because of a project.**


	14. Katie

**Last for today, unfortunataly. Damn, that word really hates me...**

She walk up to him awkwardly. They were never really close, but she still missed him. "Hey."

"He backs away. "Please don't hurt me!"

Her face is one of confusion. "What?"

"The girls bring me pain."

"Is that supposed to be a sexist remark?"

"What! No, no, no. The girls just keep physically harassing me."

"Oh. Well, I won't hurt you...yet..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Fine, I won't personally hurt you."

"Should I be worried?"

"I'm a daughter of Demeter."

His face shows fear. "I-I eat cereal! I like strawberries! I like bread!"

"Um...me...too...?"

"Oh. Okay."

"Why are you scared of me? I don't pull stupid, harmful pranks like _some_ people."

"Um, are you talking about me, 'cause I honestly don't remember, so I'm sorry if I harmed you in any way."

She laughs. "No, not you, don't worry."

"Okay. Good."

"Remember when you said girls hurt you?"

"...Yes..."

"Let's continue with that tradition." She surrounds him in a moving rose bush.

**Yeah, Katie is pretty scary...**

**I DON'T FREAKING OWN PJO!**


	15. Piper

**I should be doing my math homework right now.**

"Hey Percy."

"Hi. Who are you?"

"Piper. You don't know me, I came to Camp Half Blood three days after you went missing."

"Oh, that's good."

"...Okay...? Why is that good?"

"'Cause it just means that you don't have to suffer from missing me!" A smirk plays on his face.

"You're weird."

"No, I'm awesome."

"I don't get what Annabeth sees in you." she mumbles.

"Hey!"

She looks at him innocently. "What?"

"You...Annabeth...Me..."

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

He glares at her. "who's your dad anyway? God of meanness?"

"It's Tristen McLean."

"Who's your mom than, Goddess of insults?"

"Aphrodite."

He looks at her and bursts out laughing. "You...Aphrodite...hahaha!"

"What?"

"Where's your mirror? And short shorts? And makeup? And makeup?"

"What, I'm not pretty enough for you?"

He stands up and looks her over. "Well, I guess you're sorta beautiful."

She gasps mockingly. "Percy! I thought you were dating Annabeth! Besides, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm taken."

He rolls his eyes. "I said you were beautiful, I never said anything about you being my type. Who's dating you anyway?"

She blushes. "Well, we're not _officially_ dating, but Jason."

He stares at her with pity. "Watch out for Reyna."

**I'm sort of having writer's block now. I have a bunch of characters to do and all, but I need ideas...**


	16. Malcolm

**Yeah, it's sorta short, but like I said, writer's block. But I was in a writing mood...**

He storms up to him. "Why do you have to get yourself kidnapped! Do you know how devestated my sister was! She's never been like this! Not even when Luke..." He trails off.

He looks at him sadly. "I'm really sorry. I've said that a lot today... Anyways, I'm sorry. I couldn't really help it. And...Who's Luke?"

"He's- He was a hero. At the end after almost destroying Olympus-"

"He's a hero for almost getting Olympus destroyed?"

"No, will you just let me finish?"

"'K, but what happened that made Luke a hero?"

"Well, first he tried stealing the Master Bolt-"

"As in, Zeus's ultimate weapon?"

"Yes! Now stop interrupting, or I'll get Clarrise! Now...Where was I? Oh yeah! So he tried stealing the Master Bolt and Hades's Helm of Darkness..." He was so caught up in describing in perfect detail about the dead hero, he didn't notice as the black haired teen left to greet his other friends.

**Didn't turn out as wanted, but...oh well.**

**I need ideas! HELP!**


	17. Travis

**I _know _Percy remembers. But that wouldn't be fun to write.**

**It is slightly AU, as stated in the summery.**

He sneaks up to him.

He turns. "what Conner? My wallet not enough for you?" he asks annoyed.

"Dude! Conner's my little bro! I'm way better looking. And taller."

"Oh yeah, that's why you had a sudden growth spurt."

"Dude! Were you even listening to me?"

"...Huh?"

"ARGH!"

"Jeez, can't you take a joke? You'd think someone that pulls a bunch would be able to take one. You _do _pull pranks right?"

"Yes...I like the new you."

"Err...thanks?"

"Hey, you wanna go prank some Romans?"

"Sure, but first...you do steal right?"

"It's not stealing, it's simply borrowing without returning."

"I'll take that as a yes. So, you're brother stole my wallet, I need it back. And don't think of taking any, I'll know, and make you pay double."

"I _love _this guy! Wait, that sounded wrong..."

**Don't say Travis is ooc, 'cause, c'mon, we don't know much about his character.**


	18. Jake

**Happy New Year's! This one might be a bit rusty. I had an idea with Jake for a while now, and finally realized how to write it out. I have so many more people to do, but I'm stumped on what to do with them. So here's a chapter after a long wait. Enjoy.**

He rolls up to him in his wheelchair. "Hey bro."

"What happened to your face? And your entire body for that matter?" he blurts out.

"Dragon."

"Dragon?"

"The one on the front of the ship, yeah."

"You got beat up by a head?"

"Actually, I got burned-"

"Ooh! Did he say 'Burn,'?"

"No. And he had a body and was going haywire. Then my brother sorta fixed him, he's Leo by the way-"

"Can you make fire too?"

"No! That's a rare ability! Now shut up and let me finish! Anyway, he named him Festus, and with Jason and Piper went on a quest and defeated two giants."

"You do realize Festus means Happy?"

"Yes, I know that."

"So they saved the world on Happy the Dragon?"

**Yeah...Percy doesn't realize he doesn't know Jake :P And Jake starts getting annoyed when Percy says he got beat up by a head. Anyways, I'm still open for requests, but when you do, please give a rough idea of how you want it to be like. I'm pretty good at building on stuff. And sorry, It's kinda short.**


	19. Sherman

**HAHA! My muse is back! For now...**

**I _totally_ own PJO. Totally. (If you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm.)**

He punches the dark haired boy in the gut.

"What was that for?"

"For leaving! You're the best swordsman at camp!"

"And that gives you the right to punch me because...?"

"You're the only challenge. So is Annabeth, but she was busy looking for you."

"Okay? So?"

"It's your fault we're all out of practice!"

"There are other good swordsmen. Get them to teach you."

He grabs the front of his shirt, lifts him, and brings his face to his own. "One thing you should know Twerp, is that we only learn from the best._ Only_."

"I'm flattered, really, but could you put me down? And get a breath mint maybe?" he croaks.

He growls and drops him. He thuds to the ground, and lays still. "Get up." He kicks the young man.

He gets up. "You should be nicer to the person you're relying on to become a good fighter."

"Forget it. I'll get a Roman. I'll bet they're better than you."

"I've beaten most of them. And they've been training for most of their life."

He attempts to punch him, but the smaller boy instinctively ducks. "I'll find someone you haven't beaten then." He storms off.

"Ares kids," he mutters to himself.

**Sherman is mentioned in the Demigod Diaries. Feel free to give me some ideas. **


	20. Will

**I want to thank Summer . Laura1 (no spaces, FF wouldn't let me post her full pen name) for helping me with some of the ideas.**

"I blame you for the destruction of my chariot," he states randomly.

"What?"

"I blame you-"

"I heard you the first time. What I meant was _why?_"

"Well if you didn't get yourself kidnapped, Annabeth wouldn't have gone looking for you, she wouldn't have needed to borrow the chariot, and she wouldn't have destroyed it!"

"Again with it being my fault for an all powerful goddess kidnapping me. I don't even know you."

"You know me."

"I don't _remember _you."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo."

His brow furrows in confusion. "Isn't he Roman?"

"It's Apollo in Greek and Roman. I guess the Romans were too lazy to come up with another name." He laughs.

"I think I sort of remember him. Blond hair, blue eyes, a player?"

"That's my dad."

"He's the god of poetry too right?"

"Yep."

"Then why do his haikus suck?"

He shrugs. "Who knows."

"He's the god of archery, right? That makes you good at archery?"

"Yep."

"Then I might have some hope after all! You have to teach me!"

"I've taught half your archery classes for over five years. The other half was taught by Chiron, one of the most talented archers for millenia. Campers were stuck in the infirmiry for _days. _Sorry to say, but you've got no hope at becoming a decent archer."

"Well you're encouraging."

"I know right."

"You said you were a son of Apollo, right?"

"Yes."

"I feel so sorry for you."

He looks confused. "Why?"

"That makes you, like Octavian's bunch of greats uncle."

He looks confused. "Who the Hades is Octavian?"

**I might post another one later on today.**

\/

V

v


	21. Pollux

**Thanks to Summer .Laura1 (again...the spaces...) for part of the idea. I want to thank her and olympusgirl12, who seem to be the only ones reading the story now.**

He walks up to him with some red Kool-Aid. "Hey Perce. What's up?"

"Where'd you get that?" He gestures to the drink.

"Oh this? Jason introduced me to his fellow members of the fifth cohort. Apparently one of them is my half-brother. Dakota, I think. He gave me some Kool-Aid. He said something about extra sugar." He takes a sip.

"Please tell me you're not ADHD."

"I do. Many demigods do, you know that."

He swipes the drink from his hand.

"Hey! That was good! Do you know how rare it is to find Kool-Aid with extra sugar?"

"Dakota has ADHD. He gets, well, drunk, after drinking this. I didn't even know you could get drunk on Kool-Aid!"

"He probably just gets really hyper."

"Nope. He gets drunk. Not seriously drunk, but still gets loopy. I just thank the gods it's not _real_ wine."

"Yeah, okay. That must be awesome to watch though."

"It's scary, actually."

"I love scary!" He rubs his hands together.

"I think you had too much Kool-Aid."

"Nah."

He realizes he doesn't know who this man is. "Sorry to ask...but who are you again? I can't remember."

"It's okay. I'm Pollux. Son of Dionysus. He's that guy that came out with Chiron on the boat. I think he left though. He's supposed to stay at Camp."

"You mean that fat, cranky guy with a really bad sense of fashion?" Thunder rumbles overhead.

"He's not that bad of a guy, you just have to get to know him," he says uncertainly.

He raises an eyebrow. "Okay. Whatever."

"Can I have my drink back now?"

**What do you think? Did I make Pollux too OOC? Next is probably Nyssa. Then Harley. Then Drew. I have their reunion all panned out *evil smirk***


	22. Nyssa

**TADA! Guess what's new? This chapter!**

He sprints up to her. "Hey."

"Percy?"

"Yep. You're Nyssa, right?"

"You remember me?"

"No, sorry. Your little brother told me you could fix Annabeth's phone. I borrowed it, but I sorta...broke it."

"Yeah sure." She seems disappointed he can't remember her. Even if they barely saw each other.

"Nice band-aid," he says randomly.

"Huh?"

"It really stands out. It's all cheery, and you're, well, not."

"I can be cheery!"

"Yeah...right. It's a happy face on a frowny face!"

She sighs. "Do you want me to fix your phone or not? If you keep annoying me about my band-aid, then forget about it."

"It's not my phone."

"Then you'll just have to deal with Annabeth's wrath."

"Fine, I'll stop. Just be careful."

"Why?"

"Your brother can summon fire, but you know as well as I, that fire can't always be controlled. Your other brother was put into a full body cast because of a head named happy. Your cabin seems to be getting all the bad luck."  
>"First of all, being a fire user isn't always bad luck. Second of all, the dragon had a body, could breathe fire, was going haywire, wasn't named happy, and there was a curse on cabin nine. Then Leo came and the curse was lifted. No need to worry."<p>

"You're right. I don't have to worry about a muscular girl who doesn't seem to know how to smile who likes wearing yellow happy faced band-aids."

"Whatever. Just give me the phone."

He hands her the phone.

She studies it. "Mmhm, this'll take about five months."

A look of panic crosses his face. "But I need it back tonight!"

She smiles at him. "Did I say months? Sorry, I meant hours."

"And the frowny girl smiles! But seriously, that wasn't funny."

"Yes it was. You should've seen your face!"

**Was it good? Did I make Nyssa too ooc? Do you feel like flaming somebody?**

**(::) (::)**

**(::) (::)**

**The freshly baked cookies go to the reviewers!**


	23. Harley

**Reason for not updating: I thought no one was reading or enjoying this story, so I just waited until I had free time to update. I was also busy with Murderers of America, which has gotten more reviews than this, which made that story my top priority writing-ff-wise. But the I reread the reviews for this story, and decided to update. But I will _never _abandon this story, but I might take long breaks. Unless I run out of characters and/or ideas. So thanks to I am Zoe Daughter of Atlas, SakuraFlutist, Guest, Summer. Laura1 and obessedfan101 for reviewing :D**

"Percy!" He runs up to the teenager and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Hey Kiddo," he replies to the short eight-year-old. He has no idea who this boy is, but something tells him he should.

The boy finally pulls away, and looks up at the son of Poseidon with a cheeky grin. "You were gone eight months and everyone was really worried!"

He rubs the back of his neck guiltily, wondering why the boy is so happy about that. "Sorry 'bout that," he mumbles.

"It's okay. We found you! Actually, Jason did. He got some of his memories back and figured out you were in his old camp."

"Sounds like a smart fellow," he replies, remembering the duel they had earlier on today.

The boy nods eagerly. "He balances out my brother's idiocy."

He smiles at how the boy teases his brother. "Leo? If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a son of Hermes. He's sort of a jokester."

"Yep! He made my cabin think he blew up half the forest one time. But he didn't."

"Has anyone told you I lost my memory?"

The grin washes off his face. "Yeah. Jason lost his memory too. But he got it back, so you should too! Right?"

"I hope so. I already got a few back, but unfortunately, not one about you. What's your name?"

"Harley Davidson, son of Hephaestus."

"Harley? As in the motorcycle?"

The boy gives a small smile. "Yup," he says happily, popping the 'p'.

"Cool name. Do you think you can fix this phone? Since you're the son of Hephaestus? I sort of maybe broke it," he says sheepishly, taking out the battered phone.

"I'm not good at fixing things, especially electronics. But my sister, Nyssa can! She's over there," he says, pointing to a buff girl wearing leather armour and a red bandana.

"Thanks Harley! I owe you!" he calls to the boy, already running up to the girl.

_Maybe he can teach me to sword fight _the boy thinks. _He'd make a cool teacher._

**And voilà. Let's all pretend Harley's last name is Davidson ;) I probably should have posted this before Nyssa's, to make it chronological order, but at the time I didn't know what to write for him and wanted to post that chapter. And then there was a request (I think...maybe) for Pollux.**

**I also noticed that I had awful grammar in my past chapters...sorry 'bout that. I will most likely be posting Drew's later today, to make up for that and the long wait.**


	24. Drew

**As promised...**

She had cornered him against the Senate House. "Hey Babe," she says seductively, tracing her finger across his chest. "I've missed you."

He grabs her arms and gently pushes her away. She pouts. "I'm sorry, Do I know you?"

Fake tears started appearing in her eyes. "I'm your girlfriend Percy-bear, Don't you remember?"

Her? His girlfriend? A girl who wore minimal clothing and masked her face with makeup didn't seem like his type. Even if she _did _look hot. "Sorry, no. I can't..um...sorry? I can't remember your name?"

"Drew Tanaka. We've been going out for over a year," she persuades, charmspeak lacing her words.

His eyes glaze over. "Yeah..." he mumbles.

"Her hands travel up to his shoulders and around his neck as she steps closer to him. "Can I get a 'Hello' kiss?"

"Mmhm," he mumbles, leaning down and closing his eyes.

She smirks in victory and brings her lips to his, but he immediately pulls back. The dazed look in his eyes vanishes and he shakes his head a couple times. "Did you just _charmspeak _me."

"Why would I do that?" she charmspeaks again.

He doesn't know. Why would she ever do that to him? "I don't know?" He remembers Annabeth talking to him yesterday, and his eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I thought I was dating Annabeth?"

"Oh her? She's always been jealous of me, because I have you. She must have been lying."

"I'm sorry Drew," he apoligizes, moving Drew to the side so that he could step away from her. "I may not remember much, but I don't think I would ever date someone like you. If we were dating, then I'm breaking up with you." He jogs back to the barracks, happy to be away from the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Why can't you ever let me have at least _one _hot boy." she mumbles, looking up at the sky. That was the second time she had a chance with a hot boy the past year, and both times got rejected. She screams in frustration and storms off to the ship. Chocolate always makes things better.

**I love chocolate...**


End file.
